Si Tu Supieras
by LovelyHaruki-Chan
Summary: Si el amor de tu vida es alguien a quien no puedes tener, podrías sufrir mucho, esto fue lo que le paso a nuestro joven protagonista. Sonigfic con la canción si tú supieras de Alejandro Fernandez. Ryan x Sharpay RYPAY 4 EVER!


**Hola a todos como estan, espero que super bien.Bueno para los que no me conocian soy Harukita-Grabeel presentando aqui mi primer fic de High School Musical con una de mis parejas preferidas Ryan x Sharpay. Y poss se la dedico a todos los Fans de esta hermosa parejita.**

**Espero que les guste la verdad es muy tierna **

**Warnings: Bueno lo unico que advierto es que tiene incesto.**

* * *

**Si Tu Supieras**

_Si tu supieras que tu recuerdo_

_me__ acaricia como el viento_

_que__ el corazón me ha quedado_

_sin__ palabras para decirte que es tan grande lo que siento._

Me encuentro caminando en las calles oscuras de esta triste ciudad, acompañado solamente con tu recuerdo, si aquel que me ha estado atormentado desde el día en que te fuiste, ya no se que pensar de el, porque muchas veces me anima, pero otras veces hace que me consuma la tristeza. "Tristeza" definitivamente es la palabra que me ha estado caracterizando últimamente porque sin ti a mi lado no tengo felicidad, maldición si tan solo te hubiera dicho mis sentimientos, fui un gran cobarde, pero me atemorizaba que me rechazaras y que las cosas cambiaran para los dos. Ahora me arrepiento de estos pensamientos porque primero que todo no tendría que pasar por este sufrimiento, en especial por no gritar a los cuatro vientos este gran amor que siento por ti, y segundo porque hubiera evitado que te fueras, si que te marchares de mi lado para irte al lado de ese idiota de tu novio que lo único que hace es jugar contigo.

_Si tu supieras como te ansia_

_cada__ espacio de mi cuerpo_

_como__ palpitan tus recuerdos en el alma_

_cuando__ se queda tu presencia aquí en mi pecho_

Finalmente he llegado a casa, aquella que nos vio crecer, aquella que fue testigo de todas nuestras travesuras, aquella que presencio todos los bellos momentos que compartimos, si aquella que ahora mismo se siente vacía sin tu presencia. Me dirijo a mi habitación, pero antes de llegar a mi destino me detengo en la puerta de otra habitación, abro la puerta, quiero estar en este lugar porque quiero sentir que aun estas aquí. Me dirijo a tu cama, aquella que todavía conserva aquellos tendidos rosas que le pusiste antes de partir. Rayos, todavía no me puedo hacer a la idea que no volverás, no puede ser que este sufriendo por este sentimiento que he guardado por mucho tiempo. " Cuando fue que me enamore de ti ?", grite con todas mis fuerzas al momento que las lagrimas empezaron a cubrir mi rostro, la razón es el no tener aquí a mi lado, protegiéndote de todo peligro, saboreando tus hermosos labios y acariciando cada parte de tu cuerpo.

_Ven…. Entrégame tu amor_

_para__ calmar este dolor de no tenerte_

_para__ borrar con tu caricias mis lamentos_

_para__ sembrar mil rosas nuevas en tu vientre_

Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí a mi lado brindándome tu amor, aquel que siempre he añorado, tu sola presencia podría calmar este inmenso dolor de no tener tu amor, con tus caricias reanimarme, aunque estas sean solo de preocupación. Como quisiera que supieras todo lo que siento por ti, para llenar de felicidad cada segundo de tu vida y no dejar que ni una sola lagrima se asome por tu hermoso rostro. Sera mejor que me vaya de esta habitación porque lo único que hace es aumentar este gran dolor. Salgo de la que fue una vez tu habitación para dirigirme a la mía…Ring…Ring!!!... dé repente un molesto sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi celular… "Pero a quien se le ocurre llamarme a esta hora, es casi las 12 de la noche.", dije algo molesto, la verdad no estaba de ánimos para alguna clase de broma.

"Haló"- digo algo molesto-"a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora"-digo mucho mas enfadado, al ver que nadie hablaba.

"Esta bien Ry, te llamo luego"- dijo una vos al otro lado del teléfono, no puede ser acaso es ella.

"Sha-Sharpay eres tu?"- digo algo emocionado

"Claro que si Ry, te llamo luego porque esta muy tarde"-dijo ella desanimada

"No, espera no cuelgues"- dije algo desesperado-"Perdóname, pensé que alguien quería hacerme una broma".

"No te preocupes"-dijo ella con una vos muy feliz

"Dime hermanita y ese milagro que llamas?"-pregunte curioso –"desde que te fuiste no te volviste a acordar de tu hermano"- esto ultimo lo dije algo desanimado

"Oye, si te he llamado"- dijo tratando de sonar molesta.

"Si, como una y dos veces"-dije también algo molesto.

"Esta bien lo admito"- lo admite, es que acaso no me extraña -"Pero no llame para pelear contigo"

"Esta bien"-digo sin importancia

"Te estoy llamando porque te tengo que dar la mejor noticia de todas"-una noticia, se le escucha muy feliz, será que se dio cuenta que me ama y me va a confesar sus sentimientos.

"Si cual es la noticia"-dije muy ilusionado

"Me voy a casar"- al escuchar esas palabras, mis ilusiones cayeron al suelo, se va a casar esto no puede estar pasando, por que?- "Ryan, estas allí?"- escuche su vos preocupada, pero es que no podía decir nada por esa noticia tan dolorosa- "Ryan esta allí?"- volvió a repetir mas preocupada.

"Si, lo siento"- fue lo único que pude decir

"No te gusto la noticia?"- me volvió a preguntar emocionada.

"Por que? como fue que paso?"- dije sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

"Fue esta noche, Derek me invito a un restaurante muy hermoso y en medio de la cena se me arrodillo a pedirme matrimonio"- esa no era la respuesta que quería, rayos! su vos se escucha tan feliz, no lo soporto, ella será feliz con alguien que no soy yo. Otra vez las lágrimas empezaron a invadir mi rostro.

"Sharpay me tengo que ir"- dije en un tono muy triste

"Pero por que? Ryan te encuentras bien?"-dijo muy preocupada

"Si adiós"

_Ven….Entrégame tu amor_

_que__ esta en mi vida en cada beso para darte_

_y__ que se pierda en el pasado este tormento_

_que__ no me basta el mundo entero para Amarte…._

Fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de colgar el teléfono, no puede ser que mi destino ya este marcado una vida sin la mujer que amo, una vida sin todos los besos que tengo para darle, una vida sin un final feliz, solo con el dolor de amarla, a pesar de todo hay un lado bueno, ella será muy feliz por esto una parte de mi alma se siente grata, porque ella va a compartir todos mis deseos con el hombre que ama, pero por otra parte tengo el alma y el corazón rotos en mil pedazos por que mi sueño no se va a ser realidad. Esto me pasa por enamorarme de la persona mas imposible para mi, mi propia hermana.

_Si __tu__ supieras que es como un grito_

_que__ se estrella en el silencio_

_este__ vacio de tenerte solo en sueños_

_mientras__ me clama el corazón por ser tu dueño_

Si solo en sueños podría amarte, aunque quiera gritar lo mucho que deseo ser tu dueño, debo olvidarte, se que no será fácil porque he llevado todo este tiempo tratando de hacerlo, pero debo intentarlo porque mis esperanzas contigo ya se murieron. No seré nada si tu no estas a mi lado, pero espero conocer a una persona como tu, alguien de quien enamorarme perdidamente y así olvidar esto que siento. Estoy totalmente cansado, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y desastroso para mi, trato de dormir con la esperanza de tener un sueño que me haga olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Son las 4 de la mañana, me he despertado sudando frio y totalmente asustado el sueño que tuve no fue nada bueno porque pude ver como perdía por completo a mi amada Sharpay. Lo se ya la perdí, pero no quiero dejar de verla. Me levanto y salgo a buscar una baso de agua, para sentirme mas tranquilo. "Ryan Evans, este no va a ser el comienzo de tu infidelidad, vas a encontrar a alguien mas a quien amar, además Sharpay es tu hermana y tienes que aprenderla a apoyar en su matrimonio"-digo tratando de levantar mis ánimos.

_Si __tu__ supieras como desangran_

_en__ tus ojos mis anhelos,_

_cuando__ me miran sin saber que estoy muriendo_

_por__ entregarte la pasión que llevo dentro_

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquella noticia, al parecer el propósito que me hice de olvidar a mi hermana no lo he podido cumplir porque por mas que lo intento, no puedo olvidarla, se me hace imposible no verla como mas que una hermana porque la amo, "Si tan solo lo supieras"-dije en un susurro. Regrese a mi casa después de un largo día de trabajo, para tomarme un descanso, no hice mucho al llegar solo comí unas cuantas frutas y me puse a ver televisión, quedándome dormido, pero de repente toc…toc!! un ruido me saca de mi tranquilidad.

"Pero quien será, ahora que me acuerdo no estaba esperando a nadie"-dije algo cansado mientras me dirigía a abrir- Toc…Toc!!!- "Ya voy! Pero que molesto"- al abrir la puerta me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no lo entiendo- "Shar-sharpay"- fue lo único que pude decir al ver la imagen de mi hermana que reflejaba tristeza.

"Ry"-fue lo único que me dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos a llorar/

"Shar, pero que te sucede?"-pregunte abrazándola

"Es un mentiroso, yo pensé que en realidad me amaba"-dijo llorando amargamente, odiaba verla así tan decaída, decidí entrarla a la casa para que se sintiera mas cómoda.

"A que te refieres Shar?"-dije llevándola a la sala.

"Derek, me engaño con otra mujer"- dijo tristemente

"Que? Como pudo ese imbécil"-dije furioso, que estaba pasando por la mente de ese idiota, engañar a una mujer como mi hermana, acaso estaba loco.

"No se Ry, pero lo que mas me dolió fue encontrarlo a el y a su amante haciendo el amor en nuestra propia cama"- sus lagrimas volvían a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

"El es un completo idiota, que no se dio cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tenía a su lado"-dije abrazándola-"Si fuera yo, no te engañaría por nada del mundo porque con el simple hecho de tener tú amor seria el hombre más feliz del mundo"-pero que diablos estoy diciendo, no puede ser que haya dicho todo esto.

"Gracias Ry me has animado mucho, si tu no fueras mi hermano de seguro me enamoraría de ti"- que fue lo que dijo, estaba muy sorprendido, acaso podría tener alguna esperanza con ella.

"Lo se Shar"- dije antes de abrazarla-"Sabes será mejor que vayas a descansar"

"Si tienes razón"-me dijo dulcemente

En ese momento cogí su mano y la lleve a su habitación, al entrar sonreí un poco porque no pensé que ella volviera a habitarla, cuando ella ya estaba lista para dormir, la arrope y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

"Te quiero"-le dije tiernamente

"Y yo a ti Ry"

"Buenas noches Shar"

"Buenas noches Ry"

_Ven…__Entrégame__ tu amor_

_que__ sin medida estoy dispuesto a enamórate_

_borra__ por siempre de mi vida_

_todas__ las lagrimas que habitan_

_y__ cada noche sin tus besos_

_en__ el __rincón__ de mis lamentos_

Me siento como en un sueño porque mi amada regreso para estar conmigo, aunque nuestra relación sea solo de hermanos no puedo negar que estoy feliz de tenerla junto a mi, solo estoy esperando la oportunidad para decirle todo lo que yo siento, no hay marcha atrás quiero que lo sepa todo, ya no quiero pasar mas noches si probar el néctar de sus labios. Estoy decidido hoy es el día en que le voy a declarar mis sentimientos, lo tengo todo planeado, voy a preparar una deliciosa cena, aprovechando su ida al centro comercial.

"Ry seguro que no quieres venir?"- me pregunto en tono de suplica

"No la verdad tengo cosas que hacer"-le dije tiernamente

"Esta bien, pero cuando regrese tienes que contarme esas cosas que te mantuvieron ocupado"-dijo haciéndose la molesta.

"De eso no hay duda"- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Ok, bye Ry"-dijo saliendo de la casa.

Empecé a preparar uno de los mejores platos de mi libro de recetas, la verdad no me gusta cocinar mucho, pero por Sharpay lo convertiría en mi Hobbie, también adecue el comedor para un ambiente romántico, puse velas, rosas y música clásica, la comida estuvo justo a tiempo porque cuando llego Sharpay ya estaba todo servido.

"Ryan y esto?"- Me pregunto sorprendida

"Esto es para…."- no pude continuar porque empezaron a tocar la puerta, cuando fui abrir me encontré con la persona que menos querías ver- "Derek que haces aquí?"-dije muy molesto

"Sharapay donde esta?"- dijo desesperado

"Que haces aquí?"-dijo Sharpay furiosa

"He venido por ti"-dijo cogiéndola del brazo

"Suéltame"-dijo ella tratando de soltarse.

"Eres mi futura esposa, no te puedo dejar ir"-dijo con un tono de vos fuerte

"Quien te dijo que me iba a casar contigo, después de lo que me hiciste"-dijo ella llorando

"Lo siento, por eso he venido por ti"-dijo jalándola

"Que me sueltes"-dijo ella tratando de soltarse del agarre de Derek

"NO!!"-dijo jalándola mas fuerte

"Que la sueltes imbécil"-dije furioso no permitiré que traten a mi amada de esa forma.

"No te metas estúpido"-dijo dándome un golpe

"No dejare que me quites a Sharpay"-dije acercándome a el, a devolverle el golpe, de esa forma fue como comenzó una terrible pelea, pero no dejaría que se llevara a Sharpay. Pero mis intentos fueron en vano, Derek cada vez me golpeaba más fuerte, yo no podía hacer nada contra sus golpes, Sharpay solo nos miraba llorando.

"Déjalo Derek"-dijo ella acercándose, pero el muy imbécil la empujo haciéndola caer, eso me enfureció tanto que saque fuerzas y le di un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi Sharpay, entendiste"-dije muy furioso-"Déjala en paz, ella no te necesita porque ella va a ser muy feliz mas de lo que tu lo hubiera hecho contigo y de eso me encargo yo"-note como Sharpay me miraba sorprendida-"Ahora Derek lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas nunca"-el salió de la casa sin decir nada, esta seria la ultima ves que lo veamos.

Caí al suelo la verdad estaba muy adolorido por los golpes que me dio Derek, Sharpay se acerco a mi con lagrimas en sus ojos, ayudándome a levantar.

"Ry Por que lo hiciste?"-me dijo en sollozos

"Tenia que defenderte"-dije con un tono de vos agotado

"Si, pero viste como te golpeo"-dijo tristemente

"Si, pero no me importa, no iba a permitir que ese estúpido te alejara nuevamente de mi"-dije mirándola a los ojos.

"Nuevamente"-dijo ella algo confusa

"Gracias a el te perdí por un gran tiempo"-dije tristemente

"Me perdiste, Ry tu nunca me has perdido siempre he sido tu hermana"-dijo con algo de confusión

"Pero no te perdí como hermana si no como mujer"-dije con seguridad

"Como mujer Ry a que te refieres?"- pregunto algo sorprendida

"Te Amo"-dije cogiéndole las manos.

"Se que me amas porque eres mi hermano"-dijo nerviosa

"Pero yo Te Amo como la mujer de mi vida"- vi en su rostro algo de confusión- "Siempre he estado enamorado de ti"

"Pero que cosas dices"-dijo empezando a llorar-"eres mi hermano"

"Lo se no es normal, pero no pude luchar contra mi corazón"-dije secándole las lagrimas.

"Pero Ryan tu no puedes amarme"-dijo aun con lagrimas en los ojos

"Lo he intentando, he intentado mil veces olvidarme de este sentimiento, pero no es fácil"-dije algo triste

"Pero deberías hacerlo"-dijo ella tratando de irse pero la detuve

"No puedo"-dije en un tono de vos triste

"Eh?"-dijo ella confundida

"No puedo y no quiero"-dije con un tono de vos seguro-"No me pidas que haga algo así, porque mi corazón podría morir, por eso te suplico por el amor de Dios que me des una sola oportunidad"-dije acercándome a su rostro.

"Ry-Ryan"-fue lo único que escuche de sus hermosos labios.

"Te Amo"-Le susurre.

En ese momento mis labios rozaron aquellos labios delicados que solo mi Sharpay tiene, comencé a besarla dulcemente, ella al principio quería alejarse pero luego correspondió a mi beso demostrándole todo mi amor hacia ella, aquel sabor de sus labios parecía el néctar mas dulce que jamás había probado; en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, dueños del espacio y el tiempo en aquella situación tan mágica, no quería terminar el beso pero nos tuvimos que separar por fala de aire.

"Te Amo"-Le volví a susurrar antes de abrazarla

_Ven…Entrégame tu amor_

_que__ esta mi vida en casa beso para darte_

_y__ que se pierda en el pasado este tormento_

_que__ no me basta todo el tiempo para_

_Amarte_

Quien dijo que los sueños no se hacen realidad, podría decir que es un mentiroso porque mi sueño si se hizo realidad, en estos momentos estoy viviendo los mejor años de mi vida a lado de la mujer mas maravillosa de todas, admito que al principio no fue muy fácil primero porque mi amada tenia miedo de aceptarlo por el incesto, segundo nuestros padres se opusieron totalmente a nuestro amor y finalmente nuestros amigos decían que estábamos completamente locos, pero al fin de cuentas todos terminaron aceptando nuestra relación, puesto que el amor sobresale ante todo.

"Oye, papa ya es hora de irnos"-la vos de mi hermosa niña me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Claro que si mi pequeña, vamos a pasarla muy bien en el dia de campo"- dije dándole una sonrisa.

"Si estoy muy emocionada"-dijo mi pequeña dando saltitos de felicidad.

"Clarita porque no te subes al auto mientras espero a tu mama"-le dije dulcemente a mi hija, aquel pequeño angelito fruto de nuestro amor.

"Amor, disculpa la espera"-la vos de mi amada esposa llamo mi atención, cuando gire para verla quede totalmente embobado.

"Te ves muy hermosa"-dije mirándola tiernamente

"Enserio?"-pregunto curiosa

"Claro que si Shar, soy muy afortunado al tener a una esposa tan hermosa como tu"-dije acercándome para besarla.

"Y yo de tenerte a ti como mi amado esposo"-dijo seductoramente, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

"Te amo"-le dije tiernamente

"Yo también te amo"- tras estas palabras nos dimos en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Estoy seguro que nuestro amor durara por toda la eternidad.

_Fin.

* * *

_

**Bueno que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, la escribi con mucho cariño **

**RYPAY 4 EVER!!!**


End file.
